


Trick or Treat Series

by chaosmyth948



Category: costume-love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	1. Chapter 1

Trick or Treat 

Scene 3- “Cheating on you.” 

“就算他偶尔捣蛋不听话，也只是他一个人的小恶魔。” 

Trick 1:   
“But I am not a gentleman, sweet heart.” 

明明都是过了而立之年的男人，可生气的时候一点不输二十出头的时候。

坐在车子驾驶位的叙一异常心烦意乱，绿灯亮起的时候思绪还在乱飘，直到车子外传来刺耳的鸣笛声才令他把注意力集中到开车上。

可再这么心不在焉的驾驶是一定要出事的。叙一把车子停到路边，亮起了驻车灯，随后趴在方向盘上闭上了眼睛。

素来温和的seimei，无论是作为男朋友还是作为今天他名正言顺的爱人，从来没有凶过他，所谓的争吵也只是语气略微急促，不再像往常一样完全顺着他的意思，而叙一从不是无理取闹的脾气，只要意识到seimei已经做了让步，他也会马上跟着退一步，任何情况下，隔夜气不提是他们婚后的基本原则。

但是今天真的感受到了seimei的冷暴力后，叙一就觉得格外烦恼了。

毕竟事出有因，若是seimei平白无故的这般，他肯定会比seimei还生气，也会冷暴力回去，但今天问题确实出在他自己身上，又好像……怎么解释都于事无补的样子。从小就被教着，即便是一个音错了也要继续镇定的演奏下去，即便是说错话了也要不知不觉的圆过去的叙一，在seimei多年的迁就下似乎真的有些被宠坏了，争执起初还觉得seimei是无理取闹，随便解释了几句反而更激发了seimei的怒火。  
他从未见过seimei生气的样子。亦或者说, seimei从不对他动气。

动气就动气吧，那要若是说几句气话，他可以理解，也绝不反驳。可没想到seimei是一动气就冷气场的类型，平日温文尔雅幽默风趣的男人这么一副生人勿进的气场令叙一本就不会轻易放下的自尊心受了打击，撂了句气话就拿了车钥匙出了门。

那这次隔夜气不算数的原则还算数吗？谁说结婚后跟结婚前一样的，噫，果然结婚后的男人都是大猪蹄子，哦不，他家里这位，结婚前才更是个大猪蹄子。

心烦意乱间叙一从小西装外套口袋里掏出手机，他出门的时候已经快十点钟了，一路漫无目的的开着车，眼下他不既不想回自己的住处也不想回自己母亲那儿，这么个磨叽法竟然也消磨进去了一个多小时，而这此间，seimei一个电话一个短信一条line都没有来过。

他叹着气把手机放回到口袋里，又下意识的去外套的另一个口袋摸了摸，把里面装着的所有东西都摊开来也没有找到自己平时经常随身带着的那种柚子糖。他嗜甜，自记事起每次比赛或者演出前情绪不好或是心神不宁的时候容易又容易低血糖，平日里总是随身带着，但好像自从他两年前拔过智齿又接二连三的犯过几次牙周炎后，随后就被seimei严格控制着吃糖的时间与数量。说起来，眼下这个令他烦躁的家伙才是他的人型糖罐子才对。

讨厌，真的太讨厌了。

生气就生气嘛，就算动手打一架也比现在这么个冷暴力的磨人法来的好多了。

心绪不宁导致疑似的低血糖令叙一的烦躁值一路飙升，随后他似乎比现在的seimei更生气。便重启了油门一路开到了前不久与因为工作与同事一同去过的一家Blues Pub。他并不喜欢吵闹的场合，外带他作为音乐家几乎是半公众人物状态下的身份，公然出现在喧嚣奢靡的地方又跟他舞台上一贯高雅贵气的形象不太符合，可他现在并不想去考虑这些问题。

仅一个seimei就足够他心神不宁了，他现在急需一个出口，哪怕是被酒精暂时麻痹了大脑也不要再持续这个状态了。

对已至而立之年的叙一，岁月像是永久定格在了他最为意气风发的时候，从身材到容貌都与二十出头的时候找不出什么不同，要说神奇的是叙一总是能把模糊年龄带来的少年感与实际年龄下若有若无的成熟性感融合的很好。就如同Seimei所说，他只需要静静得坐在原处，只几个再平常不过的动作就能吸引男男女女的目光。

独自坐在吧台前，配着香槟嚼了一小颗黑巧后，叙一才觉得没那么难受了，可他的手机依然没什么动静，给他点酒的人络绎不绝，但当叙一漫不经心得用用刚刚一直揣在口袋里的左手端起酒杯，亮出那枚价值不菲的婚戒时，对多数追求者来说，这场游戏基本上已经结束了。

但当叙一放下酒杯抬眼看到正坐到他身边的男人时，便揉着眼角偷笑了出来，他的游戏，才刚刚开始。

叙一把领结摘掉，偷偷褪去的还有他这两年几乎随身不摘的婚戒，他把这两样东西塞进外套的口袋里，随后把衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣解开，他的每一个动作都做得极慢，但动作间流露出的优雅与性感足够令关注他的人口干舌燥。他把杯子里剩余不多的香槟一饮而尽，随后便微微转过身子，特意用了英文，柔声问道，“Hi, 这位gentleman, 想喝点什么呢，我想请你喝一杯。”他故意把gentleman这个词的发音咬得极为色气，抬眼看向男人的眼神也如同他的发音一样令人销魂。

“四份金酒, 一份苦艾酒，不加冰，搅拌，请给我身边这位gentleman。” 男人点酒时用的还是地道的日语，但gentleman字正腔圆的美国腔倒显得他前面说酒名时刻意模仿的日式发音有些拙劣了。

叙一一手撑着脑袋，听到对方用念酒名时就要忍不住笑出来了，但还是努力做了一下表情管理，微笑着对酒保说，“不要柠檬皮，请给我两串橄榄。还有，麻烦给我身边这位绅士一杯四玫瑰威士忌，加冰，谢谢。”

“一个人吗？” 男人接过那杯威士忌时微微转过身正视着叙一，语气依然不紧不慢，在叙一刚刚明目张胆的挑逗下，他的反应似乎冷静得有些过头了。

“是啊。” 叙一接过酒保递过来的干马提尼轻啜了一口，左手食指轻轻摆弄着那一支橄榄。

“可是你结婚了啊。” 男人正视着前方，端起威士忌饮了一口，“对吗？”

叙一轻笑，“你又是怎么知道的呢。”

男人的右手甚是自然的牵过了叙一正在摆弄橄榄的左手，食指与拇指在叙一无名指骨节处轻轻摩挲着，“这么明显的痕迹，可不是摘了戒指就能藏得住的哦。”

“是跟爱人吵架了才会一个人来这儿吗？” 两个人的手自牵到一起后就没有放开过，叙一眯着眼看着两双修长的手十指紧扣的样子，嘟着嘴巴略带怒气得回了一句，“不要提他，他简直不可理喻。”

“看样子这事儿是怪他喽，他怎么了吗？” 男人松开了他们刚刚握在一起的手，手背轻轻蹭着叙一的脸颊，两个人之间几乎不再有任何距离。叙一借机轻轻靠在对方肩膀上，另一手则玩火似的摸到了对方的大腿，手指隔着布料轻轻点着，随后轻轻在男人脸颊处亲了一口，“他让我难过了，你能安慰我吗？”

男人抬起叙一的下巴，这一吻不明自喻，“荣幸至极。”

叙一笑了，微微上翘的眼角都带着勾人的气息，在男人的手已经揽到自己腰的时候制止了他，“我有条件的。”

“哦？说说看，是什么条件呢？” 男人在叙一已经发烫的耳尖处轻轻亲吻了一下，叙一觉得难耐，但还是与男人稍微拉开了一些距离，摊开右手，表情狡黠，“Trick or Treat。”

见男人一脸疑惑的表情，叙一便又用日语重复了一遍，“不给糖就不跟你走。” 那一脸单纯的表情跟刚刚那个同男人熟练调情的人似乎不是一个人。

男人这才明白过来，随后便从口袋里摸出了一颗用透明纸包着的柚子糖，见叙一熟练得撕开包装眯着眼睛嚼着糖的样子觉得格外可爱，便在叙一的鼻头上轻轻刮了一下，“小东西，给颗糖你就随便跟人走吗？”  
柚子糖清爽又甜蜜的口感实在是太过治愈，叙一眯了眯眼睛，一手点了点男人颇为性感的唇型，“我可只吃这一个牌子的糖哦，所以也只认给我这个牌子糖的男人。” 随后轻轻在男人喉结处咬了一口，轻轻耳语道，“Sir, please be gentle. ”

男人把叙一揽在怀里，一手已经隔着布料在叙一腰部的敏*感*点轻轻得摸着，听到叙一略带沉重的呼吸声后，用一口玩世不恭的美国腔回道，“But I am not a gentleman, sweet heart.” 随后顺着叙一流畅的腰线摸了下去，“And I might be rough with you.”

叙一毫不客气地在男人脖子上咬了一口，“Then show me how rough you can be, my man. ” 

Trick 2:   
“I see. I know you like what.” 

叙一体验到短短时间内第二次酥麻到头皮却又始终找不到着力点的感觉后真的快要崩溃了，这哪是什么rough, 分明是filrt。

这场游戏应该在进了家门的那一刻就算画上了句号才对的，但是身上的人似乎不打算就这么放过他，从一开始到现在就严格控制着节奏，就好像他最初被戒柚子糖的时候，每次眼巴巴地跟seimei撒娇要糖时那样，近在眼边却吃不到的感觉最磨人了，就像现在这么每次差点把他送上高*潮*又放他下来的爱人一样，磨人又讨厌。

“我说……你到底行不行啊……”叙一喘着气，这场情事即便是在进行中，但总觉得缺了些什么，真的让身为完美主义者的他很是抓狂。

Seimei则仍不紧不慢地动作着，慢条斯理得牵过叙一的手，从柔软的手心慢慢吻到指尖，多年的磨合他对叙一浑身上下的每一处细节都了如指掌，自然是有的法子慢慢磨着他。，随后他附身咬住了叙一敏感的耳廓，手上开始动作，总算开始认真帮他了。

叙一被弄得气息不太稳，刺激感来的太快，他两手在seimei的发间穿梭着，可seimei的节奏依然很谜，几次偏偏都错过他的重点，喝了酒本就有点醉意的叙一彻底毛了，眯着眼睛揉着头发少见的用英文说了句dirty talk，平日里听个F字开头的字眼都会眼色不太对的人今天算是彻底放飞自我了。

Seimei满足于叙一刚刚被激发出来的第二人格，随后便十分给面子的照顾到了叙一的重点，力道不轻，先前被吊胃口吊的十足的叙一被这突如其来的几下搞得彻底软了身子，伸手捂住嘴试图压抑住呻吟声，但终归耐不住seimei逐渐进入状态的攻势，老老实实的交代出来。

“Say that again, my little gentleman.” seimei把人翻了个身从背后压下去的时候在叙一的耳边说道，说起gentleman的时候还特意模仿了刚刚在pub时叙一那略带色气的发音。

他的小gentleman刚刚调整好呼吸，抱着枕头在他身下笑了出来，像是在嘲讽他刚刚拙劣的模仿，“Come on, gentleman, Show me more.”  
“So you wanna me be rough or gentle?” 他的宝贝又有了兴致继续这场游戏，seimei便配合得代换了角色，顺着叙一流畅的腰线吻到蝴蝶骨，最后在他脖颈侧的软肉上轻轻啃咬了一下，挑逗意味十足。  
他的小gentleman偏过头看着他，因为刚刚高潮过一次，微微泛红的眼角里含着风情万种，这可真是个要他命的小东西，就算一个字不说，只一个眼神就足够令他沦陷失控了。

“I see.” 不等叙一回答，Seimei便轻抚着他的下巴同他接了个吻，“I know you like what. ”

今天的trick已经结束了，现在好好享受treat吧，以爱人的形式，以情人的名义。

“宝贝儿，偷情的感觉很迷人吧……” seimei在结束这场游戏之前附身在爱人耳边轻轻问道。

他的爱人虽然还在气他刚刚的trick，拒绝回答问题，但是身体总归不会撒谎，无比诚实而热情的回应跟那一脸别扭的小表情足够挑起新一轮的欲望。

这个口嫌体正直的小坏蛋。

“我可不想跟除你以外的人偷情……” 小坏蛋两手搭在他的肩膀上，修长的手指在他的肩膀上画着圈圈，“这位gentleman，你觉得呢？”

Seimei把那只又在点火的小手牵过来，在那暂时空出来的无名指关节处轻轻吻了吻，“答应我，以后不要再随便摘下戒指了，好吗？”

“那你也不许对我冷暴力。” 叙一总算得了理由清今天的账，“要生气骂人打架都行，就是不许冷暴力。”

得了，这真是他的小祖宗。明明是他自己有错在先，现在反过头来训他了。

不过，也罢了。明明答应了他要宠他一辈子的。

“你可是我捧在手里怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了的宝贝，我怎么敢打你骂你。就算你错了，也是我有错在先，是我不该放着不理你，原谅我好不好？” seimei凝视着爱人俊秀的眉眼，不止一次的庆幸，这样的一个人现在里里外外完全属于他一个人。

他的爱人抱住他，在他的耳边几乎是极其小声的说了一句，“对不起。”随后便窝在他怀里装起了鸵鸟，死也不抬头。

Seimei轻笑，揽着怀里的人把自己左手上的戒指褪下来，然后戴到了叙一的无名指上，一手轻揉着他微乱的头发轻轻回道，“没关系。”

说好了隔夜气不算数。

说好了无论如何都不会再冷落他。

答应了他要永远守着他。

就算他偶尔捣蛋不听话，也只是他一个人的小恶魔。

他的小恶魔正吻着他，似乎觉得今天这场游戏还不够尽兴，用有些软糯的日语问道，“还有柚子糖吗？”

“有啊，要跟我走吗？” 他揉着爱人柔软的耳尖，这个小暗语看样子会成为他们之间独一无二的谜语。

“要啊。” 他的爱人笑得像只餍足的猫咪，“给我柚子糖的男人，我只认一个哦。”


	2. Section 5-Alutra Life

Scene 4: “You are forever young, light shining in my life. Ever since you came, I am living ultra life with you.” 

你永远年轻永驻，是我生命中永远的光。同你在一起的每一天都是最美好的生活。

Action 1: 但是，先允许我自私一次，在您面前悄悄说一句，我爱他，真的很爱他。

叙一一进家门便闻到了寿喜锅的香味，不过在他看来，站在灶台前系着浅蓝色围裙认真盯着火候的爱人才更加诱人一点。他们俩几乎没有身高差，背后抱的时候不用太费劲便能靠到对方的肩膀上。

“唔，很香诶。” 叙一在seimei颈窝处蹭了蹭。

“嗯，昨天新煮的高汤。” seimei一手抚在叙一的手臂上。

“不，我是说你啊。” 叙一轻轻在爱人脖颈处亲了一下，笑得狡黠。

“不对啊。” Seimei关了火，转过身来把这个小捣蛋鬼揽到怀里，食指点了点叙一的鼻尖，“我们家正经的叙叙怎么也会说这种不正经的话了？”

“我哪有不正经。” 叙一一手搭在seimei肩上，“我只是夸一下我刚送你的新香型而已啊，是你自己不正经想多了。”

seimei轻笑，他回家刚把一身的消毒水味洗干净，现在身上顶多有点沐浴露的味道，哪来的香水味，他的爱人起初听一句撩人的话都会脸红，现在倒也学会了，连他这个老司机都能不经意的被撩一把。

“那晚点你可要好好闻闻哦，宝贝儿。”seimei揽在叙一腰部的暗示性的摸了摸。

“啧……你这也太直白了吧。” 叙一眯了眯眼睛，谈恋爱结婚这么些年，原先听了会不好意思的话现在是真的有了免疫力，“不闹了，我去换衣服了。”

seimei见人上了楼，又回过头来打开锅盖尝了尝汤锅的调味，便把锅端到了餐桌上，又从冰箱里取了两个新鲜的生鸡蛋，这才解下围裙去洗了手，把刚刚因为处理食材摘下的戒指戴了回去。

晚饭照常进行着，一向猫食量的叙一本来已经准备放下筷子了，但在seimei略带严肃的眼神下还是又夹了些蔬菜跟肉，一副不太情愿却又不得不乖乖鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着食物的样子在seimei看来可爱得不得了，便递给他一小碗汤，“你这会儿不多吃一点晚上又要翻来覆去睡不好了。”

“唔，知道了。” 叙一听话得喝了一口汤，又夹了一块魔芋嚼着，“妈妈希望我们周末能去她那里一趟，你时间抽的出来吗？” 

“抽的出来，最近在帮主任出研究文章，这周末都没给我安排预诊。可是你不是周日有演出吗？” 

“那就周六过去吧。奥对了，妈妈还想问你上次你带过去的海鲜浓汤有加什么秘方，看样子她很喜欢你做的菜呢。” 

“奥，那个是要拿煮黑虎虾的高汤做浇头的，也算是我的个人调味习惯了，既然妈妈喜欢那我就带点新鲜的黑虎虾过去吧。” 

“话说，你跟妈妈上次都聊了什么啊，还不让我知道。老实说，妈妈是不是提我小时候的糗事了？”叙一放下汤碗一本正经得问道，自他1年前正式把seimei带到家里过后，他就发觉母亲跟seimei似乎聊得格外投缘，更别提他们前不久正式扯了证有了婚姻之实，母亲更是希望他能多带seimei回家，作为亲儿子的叙一多少还是有点吃味的。

“你小时候的事都叫糗事的话，那我就没得活了。更何况，你从小就是个乖孩子，看样子你这辈子做过的最叛逆的决定，可能就是跟我谈恋爱结婚了。”

“不过说真的，我妈妈为什么就一点不意外我找了个像你这样的呢？”

seimei放下汤碗，耸了耸肩，还是没好意思直接把叙一母亲的原话直接说出来，便拐了个弯委婉地说，“你妈妈很相信你的眼光。”

其实，同叙一母亲的初次见面，seimei现在回想起来都有些冒冷汗。以前他总以为他这辈子都可能不会有见家长的经历，但叙一没打招呼直接把刚下班的他叫来陪叙一母亲吃晚餐的时候，一向从没在交际场合上紧张过的seimei真的翻车了。

他担心的事情太多了，比如像叙一这种稍微正式一点的场合都要打领结的人，从小又是读的贵族学校，家里的人都得客气成什么样啊，他庆幸今天似乎很有先见之明的在结束了白天一场长达8个小时的手术后好歹去冲了澡，不然带着一身消毒水味跟汗味第一印象就彻底玩菜了。可是他还是觉得从穿着到精神状态都不太合格，尤其是看到这母子俩那两双一模一样的眼睛时，他彻底慌了。

“妈妈，这就是我的男朋友。” 叙一头一次见到seimei这副困窘到不行但又不得不努力做表情管理的样子，觉得十分新鲜，虽说他确实冒了一把险没跟seimei提前说，但已经跟母亲时不时提起过seimei也给她看过照片，叙一母亲亲眼见到这个长相英俊的年轻人印象还是相当不错的。

“您好。” seimei头一次觉得自己的日文都不利索了，脑海里飘了好几种说法，但还是没想到一个真正合适的敬称，毕恭毕敬得继续说道，“我是叙一的男朋友，您可以叫我晴明，我该怎么称呼您呢？”

叙一母亲笑得很是温和，“看样子，晴明真人跟叙一同我描述的有点不太一样呢。” 

叙一忍笑忍得很辛苦，“妈妈，他平时真的不是这样的，我想我们今天吓到他了。”

“Hi, 年轻人，不要太紧张。也不需要总对我用这么客气的敬称。我也是从小在国外长大，也对本土这套称谓头疼的很，跟叙一同辈的孩子多叫我auntie, 不介意的话就这么称呼吧。”  
几轮交谈下来，seimei便发觉叙一母亲并没给人一种刻板的长辈感觉，更像是朋友间在聊天一样，但越是这种轻松的感觉越是让seimei不敢松一根弦，或许长辈这是变着法儿的考验他呢？

可是直到结束时叙一母亲都是一副温和健谈的样子，走之前还认真地拍了拍seimei的肩膀，“真是个有想法的孩子，很棒。我就不打扰你们年轻人你侬我侬了，我先生要来接我了。”  
“对不起啊。” 叙一歪了歪脑袋，对还在高度紧张状态下的seimei说道，“你会介意我就这样把你介绍给我妈妈吗？”

“不介意，当然不介意。” seimei依然觉得心有余悸，“可你好歹给我点时间准备准备啊宝贝儿，你是把我跟你妈妈说过了，可你都没怎么跟我提你妈妈的情况呢，万一失了礼数可就很难挽回了。”

“可是，这是我妈妈的建议啊。” 叙一笑得很是坦然，“她说想要看看毫无准备下得你会怎么反应。说真的，我妈妈是最没有家长架子的，有些时候甚至比我还有搞怪的想法与主意。”  
“奥对了，我妈妈走之前跟我说，改天想单独约你喝个下午茶，你什么时候有时间呢？” Seimei一惊，“这合适吗？”

“怎么不合适啊，她想多了解了解你，顺便帮我把把关，你不同意吗？”

“同……同意，当然同意的。” 一向口齿伶俐又善辩的seimei彻底词穷了。

“那我去跟我妈妈说你同意喽，哪天休班时我跟她提吧。”

下午茶是在叙一家喝的，叙一把seimei带到后便识趣得对母亲说，“妈妈，我把人借你1个小时，就1个小时哦～他真是难得能得一整天空闲时间的。”

“好啦，妈妈知道了，不会占用你们谈恋爱的时间，快去吧。” 叙一母亲宠溺得看了一眼亲儿子，一副胸有成竹的样子。

叙一走之前还朝Seimei做了一个加油的手势，然后便出门了。

这回多少做了些功课的seimei至少不再像上次一样靠本能反应，为了喝这顿下午茶还被叙一抓去紧急培训了基本礼仪，一向不嗜甜的seimei本就对甜点不感感兴趣，但叙一一提他母亲人生最热衷的事除却钢琴以外就是烘焙后，便不得不硬着头皮开始尝甜品。

“看样子叙一教过你了嘛。”

一向握手术刀从不手抖的seimei医生的茶杯子都有点握不稳了，“是……是啊。”

“不喜欢甜食也没关系哦，叙一应该告诉你了，最下层的手指三明治是咸味的，不试试吗？”

“好，谢谢……”

“Hi, 上次都说了不要紧张。我从不是什么刻板的家长，老实说我最不喜欢总是站在长辈的角度说话了，显得我多老似的。”

“Auntie说的是，人确实不应该总在一种既定的家庭跟社会角色里沉浸太久。像我也只有在医院里才提醒自己是个医生，出了医院就是个再普通不过的人。”

“这就对了。那，来，说说看，你是怎么看现在的叙一的呢？”

突然一下被点中主题，seimei有点不知所措，对叙一他每次都有说不完的发自内心的缠绵情话，可如今面对同叙一有这样血缘关系的人，他一时间竟不知道该怎么赤诚，不带任何功利心的去表达他对叙一的爱意。

“那，我先开个头？其实，我见到你的第一眼，就差点要拍着叙一的肩膀说，’儿子快去跟他结婚吧’。” 

“嗯？您……当真是这么认为的？”

“他很喜欢你，喜欢到都有点不太像他从小对人对事的样子。老实说，我总觉得从小把他丢到什么贵族学校学那些边边框框是在压抑天性，这些年我都摸不透他的真实性格，我只知道，他是个乖孩子，乖到让我巴不得他闯个祸或者调皮捣蛋一下，但是他一直没有。你信不信，叙一都没有青春期的，同龄的孩子初尝禁果，尽享欢愉，他一个人坐在练习室里练琴练到深夜，回家倒头就睡，第二天起来再规矩的去学校上课。这么乖的孩子还需要我们家长干涉什么，但是我总觉得这样在外人看来完美的叙一其实是不完美的。”  
“可就当我以为我或许应该告诉他，他应该去尝试些新东西的时候，你出现了。说真的，他五六岁那么大的时候都没像那个时期一样毛躁。偶尔跟我通电话的时候会有些不耐烦，总像是我耽误了他什么重要的事情似的。回到我这儿的时候也会心不在焉，常常是跟我聊了一会儿天就躲到自己的房间去了，我那时才庆幸，虽说他情窦开得实在有些晚，但该来的还是来了。”

叙一母亲顿了顿，轻啜了一口红茶，继续说道，“晴明，我想你比我更清楚叙一在感情里是什么样的状态。那其实是我最期待的叙一的样子。我没能给他一个可以肆无忌惮的童年还有一个可以随心所欲的青春期，但这些你都给了他。所以我很感谢你。你瞧他偶尔毛躁生气耍小脾气的样子是不是比他一本正经彬彬有礼的样子可爱多了？人就是要这样有爱有恨，有生气有欢笑才算是一个完整的人啊。”

“您说的很有道理。” seimei听罢后总算如释重负，把那杯甜的要命的红茶放了回去，摊了摊手，“Sorry, Auntie,我尽力了，但是我真的不嗜甜。您既然是个通透的人，我便不再这般拘谨了。我实话承认，非常抱歉，对叙一，我有一辈子都抹不去的歉意，但仅仅是歉意不足以支撑我继续同他走下去，其实我现在都不太敢轻易对他说我爱你，因为爱真的是太过沉重的字眼，有资格对他说这句话的人定是要陪他经历过许多人生的起伏的，而我这几年也只是在学着怎么样发自内心地对他好。其实，我越是发现我那么的喜欢他，越是不太敢告诉他，很多人不都是以喜欢的名义做着伤害别人的事吗。面对叙一，我便不再有过去，并不是要既往不咎，而是我不能拖着我的过去同他走向未来，我也不能在这儿先跟您做承诺，因为空口无凭。但是，先允许我自私一次，在您面前悄悄说一句，我爱他，真的很爱他。”

“所以我觉得，叙一第一眼就挑中你是完全在我的意料之中的。你要有信心，因为你是最适合叙一的那个人。” 

“您真的这么觉得吗？” 

“叙一认定的事情啊，就算是我这个做妈妈的也改变不了。”

“也对哦。其实我都没想过我妈妈会同意还是会反对的，默认她会同意了。” 叙一端起水杯喝了口水，“说真的，只要不聊我，你们聊什么我都不介意。”

“可是我不跟她聊你还能聊什么呢？” Seimei摊了摊手，“你妈妈有些话说的很有道理，你这个这么听话的亲儿子难得有逆反心理听不进去的时候，那我得帮你听着啊。”

“切……你不会是想收买我妈妈吧？”

“我哪敢啊，要不是卖命刷个好印象，我能这么顺利的跟你扯证吗。”

叙一放下杯子两手拖着脸朝seimei看了看，“不管怎么说，我妈妈能这么喜欢你，虽然我多少有点吃醋，但我还是很开心的。”

“这吃得是哪门子醋。” Seimei把人拉过来，让他靠在自己大腿上，“妈妈最在乎的还是你了，每次跟我念叨的也是怎么对你好。你瞧瞧，你妈妈在乎你，我也在乎你，你多幸福啊。”

“是是是……” 叙一两手一揽把seimei抱了个满怀，“我最幸福了，我自己都有点嫉妒自己了。那……你会一直这么在乎我吗？”

seimei牵过叙一带着戒指的那只手，食指在戴了婚戒的位置上轻轻摩挲着，“我先不说，让它来告诉你吧。”

Action 2: “Boys, 婚姻可是一辈子的事啊，可不要因为以后上了年纪就忘记了浪漫。”

“哇！妈妈你瞧，真的是一整副鸡骨头啊～”

“是哦，真的好厉害啊。”

Seimei一边扯了厨房纸巾擦着手一边无奈得瞧了瞧身旁这对看好戏的母子俩，“妈妈，这难道是您这次买了生鲜都特意不要处理的原因吗？”

“对啊，我们家来了高水平的专业解剖大师，哪里用得着他们呢，妈妈你说是不是？”叙一揽住seimei的肩膀，悄悄说道，“我现在真的好吃你同事的醋啊，我还从来没见过你哪手术刀的样子呢，认真的男人果然最帅了。”

“你要是真见到我拿手术刀满身是血的样子怕是会吓到吧，搞不准以为我在搞谋杀呢。”

“好啦，你们俩要秀恩爱也要看看场合不是。叙一，你是看你爸爸出差我落单刻意刺激我的吧。”

“没有啦，妈妈。” 

seimei见状便只能把叙一往厨房外哄了，“你乖乖去客厅看你这次月初的演出回放吧，你不是一直说那一次的一直出挺担心效果的？厨房这儿有我跟妈妈就行了。”

“奥。” 叙一听话得点点头，“那你们聊，我自己去玩儿了。”

seimei见叙一离开后才朝叙一母亲笑了笑，“您还有需要处理的食材吗？我一并帮您解决了吧。”

“那，麻烦把蔬菜也切一切吧，我今天就只动口不动手了。”

“您跟叙一按理说都是应该远离厨房的，搞音乐的手要多保养才对。”

“你这话说的，你这双手能救人命，按理说比我们重要多了，这么使唤你还真是不太合适呢。”

“那倒不一样，我大学时学解剖，其实一开始也是觉得心理受不了的，但是后来为了考试能过就老是做饭切东西找感觉，还真是有用的。我们这行是切的越多越有利于提高技术，我还得谢谢您给我这个机会练习呢。”

“叙一说的真没错。” 叙一母亲耸了耸肩，笑得很是柔和，“晴明真的很会讲话呢。”

“呃，说多了他也会嫌我油嘴滑舌的，我可收敛多了呢。”

“那新婚生活怎么样呢，年轻人？”

“也……没有跟之前有太大的不同呢。” Seimei按照平日的习惯把食材依次下到砂锅里，“或许是才刚刚开始吧，不过我觉得我们的相处模式现在很好。”

“看得出来。叙一这两年倒是越活越像个孩子，你不会觉得负担有些重吗？”

“谈不上是负担。” Seimei从叙一母亲手里接过调料罐，“叙一不是会无理取闹的类型，我花了好长时间才让他不要在我面前有心理负担，直截了当地表达喜欢与不喜欢，他越是活得率真，我越是开心的。”

“谢谢你啊，晴明。” 叙一母亲打开锅盖，用勺子稍微点了一点汤尝了尝味道，示意seimei把调味罐拿过来，“能听你这么说，我很高兴。两个人在一起其实并不是盲目互相迁就，更多的是要彼此改变彼此成就。”

“嗯，您说的很对。我遇到叙一前跟遇到他后完全是两种性格，现在都难以想象年轻时不懂事的自己当初是多么混蛋的。我今天哪怕比以往多一点的沉稳，也是因为叙一。”

“好啦。你再这么夸他他怕是要翘尾巴了，真是的，我倒是要训训你不要老这么惯着他。再好的性格也受不住无节制的将就，你明白的？”

“明白的。”

“好了，去陪他吧，虽说你人在厨房，心早就不在了吧。现在的年轻人啊……”

seimei得了自由去洗了手便去客厅找叙一了，叙一正在自己的小本子上认真写画什么的小模样着实太吸引人，趁叙一不注意seimei从背后把人抱住了，叙一的笔还没停，腾出左手揉了揉seimei的头发，“别闹，等我写完这次的效果反馈。”

“我不闹，你写你的，我抱我的。”

叙一被seimei这么一抱彻底没了继续写下去的兴致，便在停下的位置坐了个标记，合上了本子，回过身来靠在seimei肩上，“又聊我什么了？”

“嗯，妈妈说不要我太惯着你。”

“我看起来很像是被惯坏的样子吗？”

“你瞧，你都这么说了，那一定是我惯你惯习惯了。” 

“那怎么办，你一定是故意的，把我惯坏了让我没法儿跟别人相处，就只能依赖你了，说，是不是打的这个算盘？”

“我可没敢打这个算盘。” Seimei收了收手才发觉到自己因为在厨房忙把戒指摘掉了，便有些着急“稍等我一下，我去找……”

“在这儿呢。” 叙一拽住了seimei，从自己衣服口袋里掏出那枚婚戒，“这一会儿就忘了刚刚你亲自把戒指给我的？”

seimei这才想起来，刚刚他准备杀鸡的时候像往常一样把戒指放到离手不远的地方却被叙一拦住了，理由是要好好保管，他便把戒指直接交给了叙一保管，叙一牵过seimei的左手，把戒指帮他戴了回去，又想了想，“平时做手术的时候是不是也会这样？”

“呃……我进手术室之前会把戒指放在储物柜，放心啦，我每次都会检查的，没事。”

“那，你下次生日我再送你一个戒指吧，婚戒就在家里或者是有社交活动的时候戴，上班时就戴普通的，我也跟你一样，我实在是怕某天丢了会很难过。”

“也对，我跟你一起去挑吧。”

叙一母亲正欲走出厨房叫儿子们过来帮帮忙，但看到一会儿的功夫就腻歪到一起的两个人无奈得摇了摇头，但还是无情得当了一回电灯泡。

“Hi, boys，我知道你们现在如胶似漆，但或许能稍微在乎一下我这个老母亲？来帮个忙？”

seimei跟叙一相识了几秒，同时不好意思了一把，连忙起身去厨房帮忙了。

晚饭后叙一因为帮母亲重配一段合乐花了不少时间，结束时时间不算早，叙一母亲便建议他们直接留宿一晚，第二天让Seimei直接把他送到公演场地。

叙一想了想觉得这会儿再回他们家再折腾一阵怕是要到凌晨才能休息了，便答应了下来。

“那我去睡客房吧，明早好叫你。”

“睡什么客房啊。” 叙一找了自己的一件浴袍丢给seimei，“你什么时候这么正经听话了？”

“……你教的啊。” 

“去洗澡，就用一楼的洗手间，我的房间在二楼左数第二个。搞定了上来找我，OK？”

得了，这屋子的小主人发话了，seimei也只能恭敬不如从命了，来到叙一房间的时候叙一人不在，看叠在床尾的衣服听到二楼洗手间的水声便把两个人的衣服叠好放到一旁的小沙发上，这才靠坐在床沿打量起这个房间。

按理说这房间有些历史了，但装潢还比较不错，书桌上摆着的书还有高中时代的练习册，颇有历史意味的书籍上却没有落灰，看样子主人有定期好好做清洁，书架旁的活动置物架上有不少CD, seimei简单看了看便找出了那几个叙一平日里挂在嘴边的大前辈的名字，他们家里有专门划出来一个区域供叙一放自己的演出专辑跟黑胶音乐片，还有别人送给他的CD类音乐专辑，但是这略带久远的CD收藏倒也真能看出这小家伙小的时候是有多努力多上心了。

“在看什么呢？” 还带着一身水汽的叙一靠了过来，一边揉着湿漉漉的头发一边问道。

“看你早年间收集的专辑呢，我还认识几个人呢，是不是有进步？”

“那是不错。这边的CD我自己有电子版，但是实体的实在基本不想搬来搬去了，太麻烦。”

“嗯，也对。你怎么喜欢怎么来吧。” Seimei半靠在床沿，“不过你自己睡还用的着双人床吗？” 

“大一点的床睡起来舒服啊，” 叙一躺到床的一边，一手拽了拽seimei的袖子，“躺上来啊，我的床真的很舒服的。”

seimei听罢便躺了下来，叙一习惯性得靠了过去，稍微闭了会儿眼睛，seimei见他困意上来了便稍微调整了一下姿势让人靠在自己胸前，可正当seimei以为叙一要睡着了准备帮他盖被子的时候却被叙一反扑过来的一阵亲吻弄得乱了阵脚，直到有了点擦枪走火的趋势时，seimei才想起来这不是在他们家。

“你这儿东西不全，还是算了吧。” Seimei几乎是努力控制着自己，既要保持着抱着叙一的动作又不能让两个人敏感的部位碰到一起，他在爱人的额头上亲了亲，熟练地在叙一的后背轻拍着，“你明天还有演出，快睡吧。”

“晴明当真不想吗？” 叙一修长的手指轻轻在seimei的锁骨上轻抚着，随后又吻了上去。

“不行，你会受伤的。” seimei稍微侧了身子，刻意拉开了同叙一之间的距离。

“可若是我想呢？” 叙一一手拽住了seimei浴袍的领口，随即便侧起身子半坐了起来，seimei瞄了一眼叙一宽松的浴袍下那若隐若现的身体曲线，竟然头一次有了非礼勿视的想法，就差默念色即是空空即是色了。老天爷啊，他的爱人真是能要他的命啊。

随即seimei的浴袍就被解开了，他的爱人已经伏到了他的身上同他接起了吻，seimei顿时被撩起了兴致，爱人主动投怀送抱，他可真的拒绝不了啊。

seimei顺着爱人身体流畅的曲线摸到了那处只属于他的柔软，温软又略带湿润的触感简直令人血脉喷张，叙一坐起了身子，左半边的浴袍滑落了下来，修长柔韧的身体线条真的令seimei冷静不下来了，更要命的是他向来在情事上有些害羞放不太开的爱人已经现在主动贴了过来。

叙一秀气的眉毛皱了皱，真是糟糕呢，虽然提前做了准备，但还是会痛呢，可是，为了这个人，痛也是幸福的呀。

“算……算了吧，叙一。” Seimei现在也不太好动，进退两难，“你……你稍微……”

Seimei半句话被卡到嗓子里，头皮发麻，身上的人也发出了一声撩人的喘息，伏在他身上缓了一会儿便试着动了起来。

“话说，原来你每次在上面都这么累啊。” 叙一两手撑在seimei两侧，虽说他现在可以自己掌握节奏，但渐渐得就觉得腰有些酸，seimei被叙一咬着唇卖力动作的样子迷的七荤八素，天知道他现在有多想把这个点火的小妖精压到身下好好收拾他一顿，但他又想再多看看爱人这幅为他卖力付出的样子。

“可不是，为了让你每次舒服些，我可累着呢，你也心疼心疼我？” Seimei抬手揽住叙一的肩膀，腰部稍微用了些力，算是帮他减减负担。

“唔……” 叙一好像刚刚找到了自己的敏感点，细长的脖颈微微扬起，整个人性感的不像话，“我现在不正在心疼你吗，笨蛋。”

清晨的阳光洒进了卧室，叙一难得先醒了过来，只是，身下的异样简直令他一瞬间羞红了脸。昨夜他们做得并无节制，尽兴了一番自然睡得也沉，只是，他是怎么心大到跟seimei就这样……呃，睡了一晚的？

他居然忘记了早上是他们彼此最危险的时候，叙一刚要挣脱明显精神起来的seimei，却又被像是还在睡梦状态中的人按住了，随后便是以不输昨日的力度再次挤入他的身体，又扩大了几分，盈满每一个缝隙，酥麻的感觉令叙一没忍住直接呻吟了出来。

他的爱人轻而易举得握住了他的胯骨，每一次触摸皮肤都像是过电一样令他颤抖，他昨天任性了一把任由seimei释放在他的身体里，眼下那东西似乎成了恰到好处的润滑，进出格外顺畅，只是，这样是不是太……太色情了。什么呀，叙一有点崩溃得捂了捂自己的脸，果然跟不正经的人谈恋爱结婚连带着自己都不正经了。

“早安。” 这性感又该死的美国腔，叙一的耳朵明显红了起来，两条长腿被seimei推得更开，他被顶的有些难耐，低头看到seimei每次用力时腰腹部贲起的肌肉更是脸红的彻底。

“宝贝儿，你昨天的样子可真好看。” Seimei咬着叙一发烫的耳尖，“虽说昨天这么睡很辛苦，但是我喜欢，你那里很软很舒服。”

“你节操呢？” 叙一忍着身体里一波一波的快感，两手狠狠捏在seimei肩膀上，他平时从来没有留指甲的习惯，用力也只是在对方同样触感不错的皮肤上留下了淡淡的指印。

“昨天被你吃了啊。” seimei把人利落的翻了个身，一手便轻易握住了他的手腕，叙一因为姿势的变化发出难耐的呻吟，但奈何身体酸痛的厉害无力反抗，只能随着seimei的动作断断续续地求饶，“轻……轻一点啊。”

seimei盯着身下人腰臀部曼妙的线条，终是心软了，没磨蹭太久便交代了出来，只是这次及时离开了叙一的身子，从床头抽了纸巾先帮叙一擦拭了起来，平时有洁癖的叙一这下也顾不得那么多了，seimei一松开他，他得了自由就趴在床上动也不动了，眼睛眨了眨，似是又要睡过去的样子。

“乖，起来了，身体里的东西要清出来才行，不然会腹泻发烧的，听话。”

“不要……你刚刚是舒服了，我现在累死了。”

“这又不是在我们家。”

“嗯？” 叙一瞬间头疼了，“糟糕……妈妈这会儿一定已经起床了，她几十年如一日的早茶习惯……那怎么办呢？” 

Seimei揽着叙一的腰，见他一副这么困窘的样子觉得十分可爱，“亲爱的，我们俩现在可是名正言顺得结了婚的，你怎么一副偷偷带男朋友回家被家长发现的表情？”

也对，现在做这档子事儿怎么说都是名正言顺的。叙一侧了侧身子揽住seimei，一副破罐子破摔的样子，“我腰疼，你抱我去。”

“太太，您平时不都是九点钟才会过来吗？” 面包店老板见到今天提前一个小时到来的优雅女士很是惊讶。

“家里有点情况，我不太方便在家待，所以就先出来逛逛。baguette要出炉了吗？今天请多给我一条吧。”

“是先生回来了吗？”

“不是。” 叙一母亲笑得意味深长，用优雅的英式口音缓缓说道，“I got another son.” 

“我觉得……妈妈一定是知道了什么的。” 叙一一边乖乖得坐在梳洗台上任由seimei帮他吹着头发，一边小声嘟囔着，“下次过来一定不能再做这事儿了，好丢脸的。”

seimei摸着叙一刚刚吹过的头发，“昨天可是你自己说要的，现在后悔了？”

叙一本来盘着的腿分开来，直接圈住seimei的腰，seimei还没吹头发，刘海还湿漉漉的，倒也凸显出了他英俊的眉眼，叙一两手搭在seimei肩膀上，利索地在对方的唇上亲了一口，“不后悔。”

那可是他的秘密空间啊，虽说提起来还是满满的羞耻心，但叙一的小算盘打得极溜，点到为止不再说解释。

“昨天睡得好吗？” 母上大人笑咪咪的发话了。

稍微动了动身子不太自然的叙一明显觉得腰突然疼了一下，表情管理失败了几秒。

“睡得很好，谢谢妈妈关心。” Seimei自然得回道。

“也是哦，那可是叙一的秘密空间哦。说起来他平时宁可自己收拾都不太喜欢让我进去的。”

“妈妈！” 叙一表情明显不悦，一副妈妈你怎么可以出卖亲儿子隐私的别扭小表情。

Seimei突然明白了过来，baguette配上起司浓汤的感觉真是不错，尤其是搭配上他的爱人此刻气鼓鼓的小脸。

也罢，既是他的小秘密，悄悄地分享了自己却又不好意思了，那就假装不知道吧。这人还真是，三十出头了还跟青春期时一样。可是，这就是他的叙一啊，岁月的长河无论带走了多少年轻的容颜与数不清的过往，也永远带不走他爱人那晶莹剔透的灵魂还有那颗只向他敞开的心。

“还有……” 年过半百但风韵犹存的优雅女士用餐巾轻轻擦拭了一下嘴角，意味深长地看了看她这两个亲爱的儿子，刻意换了英文委婉地说道，“If you need something for personal care next time, you can come to my bedroom.” 

叙一琢磨了半天personal care的意思，有些迟疑地看了看seimei，可他的爱人简直秒懂，但顾虑是长辈还是要收敛一下，seimei稍微抿了一口红茶，眯着眼笑了笑，“知道了，谢谢妈妈。不过您跟爸爸可真是恩爱啊，好幸福。”

叙一母亲瞧了瞧突然恍然大悟了什么但立刻低下头去不好意思的亲儿子叙一，朝seimei耸了耸肩，“boys, 婚姻可是一辈子的事啊，可不要因为以后上了年纪就忘记了浪漫。”

“一定。” Seimei在餐桌下悄悄牵住了叙一的左手，他的爱人也配合得同他十指紧扣。

Action 3: “这里采光是没问题的，至于日出的话，我们明天早点起来试试？”

“你刚刚反应也太快了吧！” 叙一坐在副驾驶座想起来刚刚同母亲那段内涵丰富的对话还是有些不好意思。

“那又有什么。” Seimei正专注着驾驶，听叙一又提起刚刚的事又觉得有意思，“八成是你昨天太动情了被妈妈听到了。”

“你……” 叙一被说了害羞的事一时无力反驳，但还是用埋怨的语气回了句，“看在我都那么为你主动献身的份上你就不能给我个面子嘛？”

“我……从昨天到今早都不够卖力？不够给你面子？” Seimei兴致来了又开始逗小白兔属性秒现的爱人，见叙一带了脸色便立马改口哄道，“宝贝儿我错了，你别生气，下次妈妈只要不说，你先开口，你说什么就是什么，我绝对捧场。”

叙一嫌弃得摆了摆手，“哄我也没用，我生气了，不要理你了。”

这波红灯亮得真的很是及时。

seimei停了车，一手直接松了安全带，直接把人拽过来亲了下去。本来在闹小脾气的叙一正欲拒绝，但在对方熟练撬开他的唇齿时便心软得不像话，亲着亲着自然也没了脾气，手指在seimei的耳后轻轻磨蹭着，直到绿灯亮起，听到后面的鸣笛声时seimei才松开了叙一，一副讨好的样子，“你要是不消气那我就把车停这儿等你消气喽。”

“喂，消气是消气，妨碍公共交通是另一码事。” 叙一帮seimei又把安全带系了回去，“先开车啦。”

Seimei见叙一明显明悦起来的表情这才放心地松了刹车踩了油门，“不过你知道吗，我刚刚验证了一件事情。”

“什么事情？”

“亮红灯的时候接吻是最浪漫的事。”

“切，在你这儿，浪漫不浪漫全凭一张嘴，可别以为我还像以前一样那么好骗啊。”

“可是，今天我突然特别羡慕你爸爸妈妈，我在想是不是我们到了他们这个年纪也能这样。你知道妈妈昨天你回来之前在问我什么吗？”

“问什么呢？”

“她要跟爸爸去LA度假，问我那边有什么小众但很好玩的地方。”

叙一想了想，“他们是经常一起出去度假的，我成年后便不怎么管我了，倒是我自己一个人因为比赛巡演到处跑，说起来，我怎么越来愈觉得刚刚突然被妈妈秀了恩爱呢？”

“你可真是个不讲理的小家伙。” seimei腾出一只手捏了捏叙一脸，“难道忘了你是怎么在妈妈面前跟我撒娇的了？就许你秀恩爱了？”

“啧……那哪是撒娇啊。” 叙一理了理刘海，理直气壮，“你若是不喜欢我真情流露那我下次就一定要吊你胃口了，到时候可有你受的。”

“喜欢，当然喜欢了，我最喜欢你真情流露的样子了。” Seimei顺着哄着，但忍不住又加了一句，“其实你就算吊我胃口我也喜欢，你撒娇我喜欢，闹别扭我也喜欢，只要是你我都喜欢。”

虽说情话天天听，多少该有些免疫力，但年少纯情的叙一进入了而立之年也还是非常没出息地心跳加速了一把，但还是给了这个情话大王一巴掌，“你到底是吃什么长大的这么会说好听话，一想到你之前也这么跟别人说这种话我就好吃醋啊。”

“那你这醋可没得吃啊。” Seimei腾出一只手牵住叙一的手，“我这话可只说给你听的，非要说的话，你是要跟昨天的自己吃醋吗？”

真是的，被seimei这么一说叙一竟然真有点觉得这怪怪的逻辑有点意思了。

“反正我不知道你怎么想，反正现在的我自己超级吃24岁的我的醋。”

“怎么说？”

“因为他拥有你最意气风发的样子，可自己又不珍惜。不过我想他现在应该超嫉妒我才对，这波不亏。”

“为什么？”

“因为他不知道你年轻永驻，一天比一天好看。”

“他还不知道我爱你一天比一天深，这哪是他当时那么肤浅的喜欢能比得上的。” 

“你……你赢了。”叙一有些无奈得捂了捂脸，虽说他们已经老夫夫一对没羞没臊好几年了，可他还是耳朵红的越来越厉害，“我可真是一点不羡慕以前的自己。”  
说起来，应该是过去的自己会相当嫉妒现在的自己了。

毕竟，如今他拥有的seimei, 每一刻都无比令他心动，每一天都令他更加依恋。或许等他们到了父母亲如今的年纪，虽然容颜不再，但仍然为彼此心动。

送叙一到了公演现场，seimei瞧了瞧陆续往剧场进的人，说道，“我还是不下去了，你觉得呢？”

叙一朝车窗外瞄了一眼，一边解开安全带一边回道，“就送到这儿吧，我自己进去就好。”

“好，那结束后给我打电话发信息都行，我来接你。”

“嗯，你等下开车注意安全。”

“好。” 

叙一下了车，像往常一样隔着车窗朝seimei招招手，目送seimei的车子走远后才动身进了剧场。

比预计时间稍微晚一点到达公演现场的叙一脸上的隐藏的笑意着实令资历老一点的同僚默默咽下这隐藏的狗粮，也给新晋的小后辈们添了不少八卦的空间。

“话说……叙神这真的像结婚后的样子吗，怎么天天跟热恋期似的，按理说腻歪劲儿早该过去了才对啊。”

“啊……婚后都这样了叙神谈恋爱的时候是得有多克制啊。”

“喂，咱们可是被发狗粮的啊……这么高冷的叙神都脱单了我们怎么还单着呢，心累。”

“号外！刚刚在公演入口处见到叙一前辈了，虽然没见到前辈爱人的正脸，但拍了张高糊照片！太甜了！”

“给我看！为什么没拍个正脸呢……前辈这也太低调了吧……”

“低调个鬼啊，这波隐形发狗粮可比明目张胆秀恩爱杀伤力高多了好吗！”

可发糖本尊毫无半点羞耻之意，结束演出后十分痛快得逃了庆功宴，理由是 “结婚了得回家。”

“叙神不带你这样的……正是因为结婚了才要带家属一块出来玩儿啊。”

“啊……我家那位啊。” 叙一假装做了一个有点困扰的表情，利索的黑了自家爱人一把，“他有点怕生，下次再说吧。”

于是莫名被“怕生”的seimei来接人的时候真被叙一一众同僚好奇的眼神搞得有点不知所措。

“我…… 今天看起来很奇怪吗？” 

“哪有奇怪。” 叙一腹黑地笑了笑，“对了，我刚给你立了一个怕生的人设，你以后注意保持一下。”

seimei扶额，想当年他在美国风流成性的时候真还不知道有怕生这个词，可如今……呃，算起来他退出江湖也有几年了，多个怕生的人设就多一个吧，可该正的家风还是要正一正的。

“给我一个怕生的人设，那你呢？” 

“我啊，当然是负责攻略你啊。” 叙一拽过seimei的领子十分自然的亲了seimei一口。

“这几年你是不是真被我带坏了啊？” seimei轻轻摩挲着叙一的下巴，他的爱人捉过来他的手指，略带挑逗意味的咬了一下，“是啊，所以你活该啊。”

“是是，我活该。” Seimei 无奈地笑了笑，随即牵过叙一的手，配合得侧了侧身子，故意营造出一种逃避的感觉，“那能不能请你带怕生的我回家呢？”

“没问题。我要是再不走，下回我的同事是真要打我了。”

晚饭后seimei把用过的餐具收到洗碗机，到客厅后便见到正趴在沙发上看白天公演视频的叙一，他坐到他的身旁，抬手试了试对方的额温，接着又问道，“虽说我早上仔细检查过了，只是今天一天下来身体有不舒服吗？” 

“我可没那么脆弱，真的没事的。” 叙一放下平板，自然的伏在seimei膝头，“只是演出时坐了好久，脖子跟腰好酸，帮我揉揉啦。” 

seimei便十分认真地帮叙一揉了起来，“你昨天主动我很开心，但是以后还是不能这样，太伤身体。”

“嗯……” 腰部酸痛感逐步缓解的感觉很是不错，叙一舒服得眯起了眼睛，“你这就不知道了……”

“嗯？” 

叙一稍微坐起身子，顺势靠在seimei怀里，“我跟你说个秘密，要好好听哦。”

“其实我小时候很怕一个人睡的，老是做噩梦，大概是很小的时候读的寄宿学校闹过鬼留下的心理阴影。可是搬到那个房间后就奇迹般得不做噩梦了，我想那个空间大概是有魔法的。小时候遇到不开心的事只要在那个房间里待一会儿，再睡一觉就会好很多。”  
“可是，我跟你分手的时候，就算在那个房间睡好像还是会做噩梦，每次梦到你我都哭得都好厉害呢，你真的好过分啊。” 

seimei听罢十分心疼得在怀里人的额头上亲了亲，“对不起……” 

“那个空间对我很有意义，所以我想，若是你也能成为那个空间的一部分，那我可就太幸福了……其实，有没有那么一个空间都不算太重要了。因为，只要你在我身边，我就很有安全感，觉得很幸福。” 叙一的小脑袋很是贪恋得在seimei胸口蹭了蹭，“我又说了一个秘密，你是不是得也交换一个给我呢？”

“当然了。” seimei轻抚着爱人的脸颊，“得空了去阁楼看看吧，前段时间你外出巡演时我抽空收拾出来的。今天你累了，先收拾收拾休息吧。”

阁楼是Seimei当时设计这房子留的隐藏空间，叙一一直没太注意过，但想起来他的爱人是个总能出其不意的性格，便坐起身来两手扶在seimei肩膀上，笑着问， “你这次又藏了什么好东西啊？”

“这个嘛。” Seimei顺势把人从沙发上抱了起来，“现在说出来了还叫秘密吗？明天再说啦，一定好好告诉你。”

“那最好是个非常有趣的秘密。” 叙一亲了seimei一下，“不过，只要是你说的，我都喜欢的。”

因为隔天没有排练没有活动，叙一心安理得地没有理会手机闹钟睡到了自然醒，发觉seimei没在身边，便以为seimei可能是被叫去出急诊了，但洗漱过后都没发现seimei留字条，他给自己倒了一杯果汁，这才注意到seimei的风衣跟鞋子都好好的在玄关放着，客厅跟厨房都没有人。

莫不是，是在那个隐藏空间吗？叙一放下了手里的杯子便上了楼。

“按理说应该可以的啊。” Seimei摆弄着手里的遥控，一边自言自语道，“小秋明明说这个角度没问题的。”

“做什么呢？” 叙一直接从背后抱住了Seimei，seimei一手抚着叙一的手臂，一手继续按着手里的遥控，“啊，终于好了。”

Seimei把叙一转过来揽在怀里，“来，给你看我的秘密空间。”

投影仪在空墙上投下星夜的背景，   
“You are forever young, light shining in my life. Ever since you came, I am living ultra life with you.  
你永远年轻永驻，是我生命中永远的光。同你在一起的每一天都是最美好的生活。”

“说起来你自己都可能不记得了。” Seimei轻轻在爱人额头上点了点，“当时我给你看这房子设计方案的时候，你说这个地方空着是不是会浪费，但既然已经有了个大书房再改成小书房有点没意思，不过倒是挺适合装修成小影院的，还记得吗？”

“记得啊，可是某人当年明明说是自己家要重装啊，也难怪我当时不过脑，都没看出来。”

“装修到最后的时候，设计公司说要装修阁楼的话从设计费到动工又是一笔不小的开销，不太值得。所以我就只能忙里偷闲自学设计啦，还去麻烦小秋给过建议，组装也是我一个人做的，虽说麻烦了点，但是真的蛮有意思的。”

“果然，除了不会打领带跟不会做蛋包饭蛋皮这两个bug, 你可真是全能啊。” 叙一靠在seimei肩上笑得很是温柔，“是个有趣的秘密，我真的，超级超级喜欢。”

“这里采光是没问题的，至于日出的话，我们明天早点起来试试？” 

“当然好啦。”


End file.
